


Fangs

by Yuna_Starlines



Series: tumblr drabbles [10]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Fluff, Kinda, M/M, Pre-Relationship, So yeah, They're oblivious
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:14:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25904920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yuna_Starlines/pseuds/Yuna_Starlines
Summary: Patton noticed that Janus didn’t smile as often as the rest of them. Which was odd, because he laughed a lot, always hiding it behind his gloved hand.
Relationships: Deceit | Janus Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders
Series: tumblr drabbles [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1879966
Kudos: 54





	Fangs

Patton noticed that Janus didn’t smile as often as the rest of them. Which was odd, because he laughed a lot, always hiding it behind his gloved hand.

At beginning he thought it was because he felt out of place, once the _dark_ _vs light_ was a still a thing on the mindplace, but as things got better, he always hid his laughter and smile behind his hand.

Another thing he realized was that Janus eat very slowly, and he would dare to say, _carefully,_ almost as if he was afraid. He didn’t want to force Jan to say something, so in the end, he just had to wait.

It happened one night, the oldest sides sitting at the table and sipping some tea, ~~and okay maybe they put some rum on the tea but no one needed to know that,~~ they were chatting and Patton said something, he couldn’t really remember what pun it was but suddenly Janus let out a noisy laughter, throwing his head back and holding his belly. And then he noticed.

“Y…You have fangs! Oh my god!” He said without thinking, only to realized what he had said was the wrong thing, because Janus stopped laughing and covered his mouth, “I-I think they’re cute.”

“Thanks…” He mumbled, and seeing this shy face of Janus made something fluttered inside his heart, “Don’t tell anyone?”

“I wouldn’t dream.” He answered, and Janus offered him a shy soft smile, one that wasn’t hidden.

_Oh_

Later that night Patton would thought about his crush on the deceitful side ( _“you mean you didn’t know?” “of course I didn’t know I liked him Virgil, am I obvious?!”_ ) but for the moment he enjoyed the smile of Janus.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading!!


End file.
